


I'd Be A Fool To Let You Go

by bistiles_bilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Dates, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistiles_bilinski/pseuds/bistiles_bilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy, Stiles, had frozen in his tracks and glanced up at him through his eyelashes with a blush and bashful smile. “Me?” he’d asked. “The guy who spilled a cup of coffee on you and then proceeded to trip over your foot and crush your muffin? You want to take that guy out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Be A Fool To Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just really need to write something, but also i saw this super cute couple out on a date with their kids and then i sterek'd. 
> 
> Title inspiration: Lover Come Back by City And Color
> 
> **WARNING FOR POTENTIAL SPOILER**
> 
> The kid's mother isn't specified, i was just thinking someone from high school?

 

 

Derek shifted in his seat in a futile attempt to remain calm, futile because his dinner date was fifteen minutes late. And counting. Derek had known it had been a mistake to ask the guy out, but he’d been so adorable juggling a tray full of coffee with eyes darting around the coffee house that he’d asked him out to dinner without being fully aware of the words coming out of his mouth.

The guy,  _Stiles_ , had frozen in his tracks and glanced up at him through his eyelashes with a blush and bashful smile. “Me?” he’d asked. “The guy who spilled a cup of coffee on you and then proceeded to trip over your foot and crush your muffin? You want to take that guy out?" 

Derek had chuckled softly and, with a shrug, said, "What can I say, I’ve got a thing for clumsy guys who fall ass over elbows for me.”

“Ha ha,” Stiles said dryly. He set his tray down on the closest empty table and pulled out a pad of paper. He scribbled a couple lines down and shoved it at Derek saying, “Call me with the time and place, preferably before you realize you can do much better then a coffee house waiter and throw my number in the garbage.” Stiles picked up his tray and threw a wink over his shoulder before disappearing between tables.

That was two days ago and Derek was starting to wonder if Stiles realized he could do better. He was contemplating just leaving when he heard the door open and looked up into whiskey colored eyes, attached to a body that was currently holding the hands of a little girl and boy. 

Stiles spotted him and smiled before making his way towards Derek. He was able to pick up the last few words of the little girl tugging on his sleeve. which happened to be, “- our date, isn’t he Daddy?”

And  _what? Daddy?_  

“So,” Stiles said, bending at the knees and wrapping an arm around each child’s waist, “I may have forgotten a few details and it would be totally understandable if you want to back out now.”

Derek shook his head and let out a surprise laugh. “I’ll admit, you caught me off gaurd, but kids are great!” He slid out of his chair and onto his knees to come eye to eye with the little girl who currently had her arms wrapped around Stiles’ neck and a shy smile tugging at her lips. “And what’s your name?” he asked gently.

“Cece,” she said, then promptly buried her face in her father’s neck. “And that’s Johnny,” she said, muffled from her spot hidden away, with a wave of her hand in the general direction of her brother.

Derek looked up with a soft smile and asked, “Are they yours?”

Stiles untangled himself from the little girl and nodded his head. “There mom, she was a real piece of work. She ended up running off with her biker boyfriend and I ran back to my dad with these wo in tow. I wouldn’t have brought them, except my regular babysitter called me and said he had the flu.”

Derek’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he said, “Wouldn’t have brought them. Would you have at least mentioned them?”

Stiles smile turned sheepish and he ducked his head, gathering Johnny and Cece in his arms, before saying quietly, “They aren’t exactly the type of thing you spring on a first date with a guy you really like, I know this from experience.”

Derek couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread across his face and he nodded his head towards the table, saying, “How about dinner then?”

The kids, as it turned out, were twins and therefore twice the trouble. Derek never knew four year olds could be so busy, he had so much more respect for Luara now that he knew what she went through almost daily.

About half-way through his meal, Derek ended up with an arm-full of Cece when she decided to crawl into his lap and snatch curly fries off his plate while Johnny sat across the table throwing his own at her head. There wasn’t much conversation with the constant interruptions, but they managed to lock eyes a few times. Which then ended in two drinks emptying their contents onto the table and one irritated waitress.

He was in a very in-depth conversation with Cece about the importance of unicorns at a princess tea party when a red-head in heels stopped at the table and the little girl scrambled out of his arms and up to the woman. 

Stiles gave her a warm smile and said, “She’s been missing you.”

And that….Made Derek’s stomach turn. He wouldn’t say he was _jealous_ , he didn’t even really  _know_ the man in front of him all that well, but images of Stiles and the red-head with the kids made him lose all appetite. What if she was an ex? What if Stiles was just using him to make her want him back? 

But then Cece was tugging at his sleeve and saying, “Der'k, meet Aunt Lydia.”

Lydia smirked at him as she ran a soothing hand through Cece’s hair before saying, “You must be a real keeper if you’ve made it through an entire dinner with The Three Stooges.”

“I- That’s- Lydia!” Stiles shouted.

She went through her rounds of kissing them each on the forehead and winking at Derek before crossing the room and linking her arm with a blond that looked like a grade A jackass.

“Take it she’s not a jealous ex then?” he asked as Cece took over his lap once more. 

“God, that would have been my number one fantasy in high school,” Stiles quipped. “She’s just an amazing friend.”

Derek smiled over at him and said quietly, “Not that I’m not thoroughly enjoying this little princess, but me and you should come go out sometime just the two of us.”

Stiles gave a sour-faced look, then huffed out a breath and said, “Look, you’re awesome Derek, and hotter than the sun, but me and these kids? We’re a package deal.”

Derek chuckled and shook his head. Tugging Cece closer, he looked across the table at Stiles and said softly, “I was actually thinking we should head back to yours and watch Frozen.”

Cece squealed and rolled around in his arms, throwing her own around his neck. “Yes!” she crowed enthusiastically while Johnny grumbled in his father’s lap.

~

“I don’t want you to think that I don’t want to spend time getting to know your kids,” Derek whispered, eyes trained on where his and Stiles’ hands are tangled together. “I just thought that we could get some-one on-one time." 

Stiles’ eyes waggled at the un-intentional innuendo, making Derek snort. "Maybe we could go out to dinner or lunch and then come back and spend time with the kids?” Stiles asked, scooting closer.

“Sounds awesome.”

They maybe spent the rest of the movie making-out on the couch like teenagers while the kids slept in a dog-pile on the over-sized chair.

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll should come follow me on[ tumbl](http://bi-stiles-bilinski.tumblr.com/) because my blog recently got deleted by accident and i'm now extremely lonely


End file.
